


Refuge

by blackcoffeeandteardrops



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcoffeeandteardrops/pseuds/blackcoffeeandteardrops
Summary: Post FFH, Peter finds himself at the Stark lake house for a much needed escape from the world. Also, in which the world begins to right itself.





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for a long time, and finally got around to it. It's not the story I envisioned myself writing before Marvel decided to throw us all for a loop, but watch as I (like other fic writers) slap a band-aid on canon and do my best to try and fix it. Thanks for reading!

The staccato beat of Pepper's heels hammering against the floor caused Peter's heartbeat to quicken as he slowly opened the door to the lake house.

"Listen, I have already been on hold for ten minutes. I don't care that he's in the middle of a meeting, go in there and get him out. I'm staying on the line until you do," Pepper said, clutching her phone to her ear, turning just as Peter made his way into the house. "Hi, Peter. You guys made the trip okay?"

Peter let out a shaky laugh. That she could go from demanding to motherly in the matter of seconds was slightly alarming, but considering the fact she genuinely was a mother, he guessed that probably shouldn't come as too much of a surprise. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, letting his suitcase fall to the floor with a thud. "Happy is out with Aunt May getting the rest of the bags from the car. Thank you, by the way, for--" the rest of the sentence dies on his lips as Pepper held up a finger, pointing to her phone and smiling apologetically before striding off into the kitchen, berating whoever was on the other end as she did so.

"And this is the last of them," Happy said, wheeling two suitcases in, looking about as he did so. The sound of Pepper raising her voice from the other room seemed to satisfy whatever question he'd had, so he focused back on Peter as May came in, closing the door behind them. "I'm not sure what rooms she has you two in, but--"

"I do!" Morgan exclaimed, quickly bounding down the stairs, all but tumbling into Peter's legs when she ran to greet them. "Mommy said you guys are coming for a sleepover! She even said we could have cheeseburgers for dinner, and we can eat on the couch! They usually don't let me do that, but mommy said it's a special oca…" she paused, fiddling with her sleeve and furrowing her brow as she tried mastering the more complex word. "Occasion," she declared, grinning proudly, oblivious in the way only a child can be of the chaos that had brought them there. "Plus, it'll be even cooler when you find out--"

"Morgan, sweetheart, why don't you help me set up dinner, hmm?" Happy chimed, gently nudging the girl towards the living room as he removed the sack of burgers from where he'd carried it at his side.

Peter frowned, as if he was missing something, but before he got the chance to dissect it any further, Pepper strode back in the room, nodding at May in greeting. "I've spoken to the lawyers, who are drafting a cease and desist as we speak. We also have a team digging into how and why the Daily Bugle got that video in the first place. It doesn't cover all our bases, but it's a start."

"What about the other sources that have picked up the story since the video was plastered over every screen in the city? You can't unring a bell, and Peter can't exactly hide here forever," May said trying to be a voice of reason, only to have Peter cry out in frustration beside her.

"Peter is standing right here! Is--is it even safe to be here? Safe for you and Morgan, I mean. I don't want anybody to be at risk because of me," he replied, anxiety bubbling in his gut. The scent of the burgers wafted over and it was nearly enough to knock him over. Within minutes of the video playing the first time, Happy had somehow tracked him down, driven MJ home, and then gone to the apartment to where Aunt May was already halfway through packing their things. He hadn't had a chance to even think about food until that moment.

"Here is essentially the safest and most secure place you could ever be. Besides, Peter, you're family. We want to help you as best we can," Pepper replied, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you something to eat. We'll worry about the rest later, okay?"

Peter nodded reluctantly, her use of the word "We" sticking out like a sore thumb in his mind. Pepper meant her and Morgan, of course, but it was moments like this that made him miss Tony more than ever. How Tony would react was something he'd caught his mind drifting to several times throughout the car ride to the lake house, and he couldn't help hoping his mentor turned pseudo-father would have been there to help him figure out what to do. Pepper's heart was in the right place, threatening legal action and offering him a place to stay until the dust settled, but Peter felt off kilter in a way he figured only Tony would understand. Sure, Tony had a hand in revealing his own superhero identity to the masses, he wasn't immediately labeled a villain or looked at in mock horror by his closest friends--the look of shock MJ had upon watching the video still burned in his mind--but he still badly wanted to have Tony's support. The fact he was gone weighed heavier on him, just as he looked up to see May and Pepper watching him expectantly. "What?"

"She asked if you wanted to eat," May supplied, eyes brimming with concern.

"Yeah. Totally," Peter replied, forcing himself to act positive when he caught Morgan glancing over at him. The last thing he wanted was having to make her worry about him, too. He sat on the couch, pointing to the bag as Morgan sat cross legged at the coffee table near his feet, ketchup staining the corners of her mouth. "You think there's a cheeseburger in there for me?" he asked, watching as she all but leaped into action, happy to help him and triumphantly pulling a foil wrapped burger from the sack. It was enough, at least for a few minutes, to sit among friends and eat food, while some Disney sequel he knew nothing about played in the background. He was lulled into a sense of safety, of warmth and protection he feared he'd never experience again, so much so that the sound of feet shuffling into the room behind them didn't even alarm him, despite the fact that everyone he knew to be present was already accounted for.

Three things happened almost at once. First, he realized there was another burger sitting wrapped on the table, though everyone had already eaten. Second, he saw Tony's jacket draped over the arm of the chair, as if he'd come right back for it. And third, he heard someone that sounded like but couldn't possibly be Tony, clearing his throat and speaking behind them.

"You guys seriously ate without me?"

“You’re supposed to me resting,” Pepper said, immediately jumping up from where she’d been sitting. “Besides, we talked about--”

Peter pressed his hands to his ears, squeezing his eyes shut tight, as if doing so would cause him to fade away from his current surroundings. It wasn’t possible, it wasn’t. He had to have slipped into an alternate reality somehow, or maybe he’d been trapped in one of Mysterio’s more elaborate schemes. He felt sure that if he were to turn around, Tony wouldn’t be standing behind him. He simply couldn’t.

“Oh, my God,” May said beside him. Distantly, he heard the sound of what he knew to be her glass hitting the floor. “But--”

“I know, we have some explaining to do. And we’d like to, but--”

“This isn’t real,” Peter said, willing himself to stand and turn to face the man he’d so badly wanted to see. Standing mere feet away with only the couch separating them was Tony, looking a bit worse for wear but nonetheless alive. “No, you couldn’t...you wouldn’t lie…”

“Hey, kid, I get it. You’re mad. I’d be mad, too. But I didn’t lie. I never--”

Peter started shaking his head, hot tears burning his eyes. Absently, he heard Pepper instruct Happy to take Morgan upstairs and help her get ready for bed. May was still sitting on the couch, clueless but somehow less angry than he was.

“Peter, honey, I’m sure there’s a valid reason. He’s been through a lot, we all have,” she said, trying and failing to be the voice of reason.

“I almost just died, again, trying to save everyone. You...you could have helped. You could’ve come--”

“And what? I’m only at about sixty percent my normal strength, with one real arm and one robotic one that still needs tinkering. I wouldn’t have been any good for you,” Tony replied, apologetic. For a moment, he thought he’d maybe gotten through. Peter rounded the couch, andTony turned, opening his arms, only for Peter to breeze right past him towards the door.

“I told you we shouldn’t rush him,” Pepper said, clinging to Tony’s good shoulder when he tried running after him. “He needs time.”

“And what? I’m just supposed to sit holed up in my room until I’m instructed to make my grand appearance?” he said, spinning to face her, all frustration fading when he saw the look on her face. “I’m sorry, Pep. But some jackass that tried to kill him just blasted his name all over the world so now everyone knows who Spiderman is, and now they’re going to paint him as a villain. And what’s more, this guy used to work for me. You can’t seriously think I’m going to stand idly by, do you?”

“No, I don’t. I know enough about you to know it’s taking about every ounce of strength you have to not go running after him right now. But what he needs right now is a chance to cool off, come to his senses. Once he realizes?” Pepper said, locking eyes with Tony and raising an eyebrow, hoping he understood.

“It’s a little crazy, he’s not biologically related to you, Tony,” May said, standing awkwardly from where she’d been sitting on the couch. “But he gets a lot of his behavior from you. It’s nice to know that you’re, uh…” she gestured vaguely between them before pointing towards the stairs. “I’m going to go see if Happy needs any help with Morgan.”

Pepper nodded, watching as May headed upstairs. “And I’m going to clean up and jump on another call. We need to stay on top of this thing,” she said, opening the front door just a crack in case she might get a glimpse of Peter. She paced back to Tony, cupping his cheek and leaning in to give him a kiss. “Give him a few minutes and then you can go check on him, okay?”

Tony leaned into her touch, holding her hand to his face and turning to plant a kiss against her palm. “I’ll do my best.”

Peter sat on the dock, his legs dangling over the edge. He’d walked around the property, getting more comfortable with the place he’d only been a few times, stopping to give Gerald some berries, before settling to stare out at the water. He didn’t actually intend to leave, just needed some time to think, but when he heard footsteps behind him, he tensed up ready to bolt.

“If you want me to leave, I will. Although, I mean, this is my house. I kind of come with the territory of you hiding out here,” Tony said, waiting a few seconds to see if Peter would run before settling in beside him. He watched as Peter tore fragments from a weed he’d picked, slowly tossing them into the water, not even bothering to look up at him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Peter replied, dabbing at his eye with his sleeve.

Tony sighed, wishing it were easier. “No, it’s not. None of this is. There’s not a guide book for how to help your superhero kid get through having his identity revealed,” he said, glancing over to see if Peter would react. There was a hint of an uptick in his closed lips, but not much. “I hate what he did to you, but we’re going to fix it.”

“It wouldn’t have happened had you been there. You were just relaxing here, just living your life, not even bothering to tell me or anyone else that you weren’t, you know, dead. And I show up here because Pepper is nice enough to let us stay, and I’m just supposed to...what? Act like it’s normal? It’s not,” Peter said, slamming his fist onto the dock so hard it shook. “I gave him your glasses because I really thought he was a good man. I told him he was an Avenger, and he just sat there and lied to my face. My friends almost died because of--”

“Because of you? Believe me kid, I know the feeling,” Tony replied, laughing self deprecatingly. He shook his head, staring out at the reflection of the moon over the water. It seemed unthinkable, that everything be so calm despite all that had happened recently. “And for the record? Until recently, I wasn’t just here living my life, as you so nicely put it. This thing here?” he said, waggling the fingers on his artificial arm. “Wakandan tech. After the battle with Thanos, I was as good as dead. They took me to Wakanda where I was in a medically induced coma. Countless skin grafts, surgeries, and when I woke up? I was alive, but every inch of my body burned. It was like I was cooking from the inside. I might’ve been alive, but I didn’t want to be. Not for a long while. But when I was well enough to speak, to make sure I’d make it through? They flew Pepper down, and we stayed for a few more weeks. It took Morgan a while to get used to it, but she’s come around. Physical therapy, medication, and rest...it’s about all I can do.”

“It looks so real,” Peter replied, shaking his head as he watched Tony grip a therapy ball in what he now knew to be an artificial hand. “Miss Potts wasn’t angry when she found out you were alive?”

“Oh, she was livid. It’s still a point of contention. But she was more angry with the situation than with me,” Tony replied, tossing the ball in the air and catching it. He smiled triumphantly, waggling the ball in Peter’s direction. “It took me two weeks to learn how to do that.”

“To catch a ball?” Peter asked, doubtful.

“This may look real, and it’s wired into my body with the best neural interface I’ve ever seen...so good I’m jealous I didn’t create it myself. But yes, two weeks to catch a ball. At least twice that long to put any sort of pressure on it. Pepper can testify. Until recently, I haven’t been fun to be around,” Tony replied, watching as Peter nodded slowly. “Look, Pete,” he said, darting his tongue out to moisten his lips. “You really think I didn’t want to be there? You honestly think I was content just sitting idly by while one of my kids was in danger? It was terrifying. But it would’ve been worse had I gone and not been able to stop it. I’d never be able to forgive myself. I was monitoring the systems, watching...if there was ever any moment that I really doubted you’d be okay? I’d have put a stop to it,” he swore, giving it a few seconds to sink in. He expected Peter to jump in, lauding him with tales of what happened in his Europe trip, of how he’d fought, but was met only with silence. “Pete, I’m--”

“One of your kids?” Peter replied, his voice cracking.

“That’s what you picked up on in all that?” Tony replied. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. They’d not been very good with the whole emotional thing before the blip. He hadn’t communicated the way he thought of Peter as one of his own, but the way the boy’s eyes lit up at the implication made him realize that he wanted to try and be clearer with his line of thinking. “Well, yeah. You’re one of Tony Stark’s roaming band of misfits,” he replied, elbowing him in the side. “Seriously though, how are you holding up? It’s not every day your cover gets blown to the world.”

“At least you had a choice,” Peter replied, closing his eyes upon realizing how bitter he sounded. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. I just meant that--”

“That I didn’t have my cover blown by a psychotic maniac bent on revenge from beyond the grave? Yeah, I get it. Not quite the same,” Tony agreed. “Pep’s in there doing the best she can to keep this under control. It won’t be easy, and it’ll take some time, but we’ll get you there.”

Peter’s chest grew tight and he shook his head, struggling to keep his breathing calm. Were it not for his certainty that Tony would jump in after him, he’d kick off the dock and make himself sink, if for nothing other than feeling something other than the crushing weight of trying to make his new reality make sense. He dug his fingernail into his palm so tightly it began to bleed.

“Breathe,” Tony replied, rubbing small circles against his back. “In through your nose, out through your mouth,” he continued, gritting his teeth. That anyone would put someone he cared about through so much pain and him be at a relative loss to stop it was maddening, but the least he could do was try and help him through it. He watched as Peter’s breathing returned to normal, waiting until the boy appeared calm to keep speaking. “That’s not the first time that’s happened, is it?”

Peter hung his head, shrugging his shoulders, but surprisingly not feeling as embarrassed as he might've expected. "I haven't exactly been sleeping well since everybody came back," he conceded.

"I'm sorry, Pete," Tony replied, clapping his hand against the boy's shoulder. He watched as his lips twitched; a fraction of a smile, there and gone within a second. The image of Peter's body dissolving into ash and slipping through his fingers flickered across his vision. He'd spent more time mourning Peter it seemed like than actually knowing him, a fact he thought about not for the first time. "I shouldn't have drug you into this. I shouldn't have put you at risk, allowed you to participate in the Avengers. If I hadn't, none of this would've happened."

Peter started shaking his head before Tony even finished speaking. "I chose to jump on the ship. I mean, I didn't do it knowing I'd die...sort of...on some alien planet, but I still chose to do it."

"You did," Tony agreed.

"I was on a date," Peter said, the words popping out before he realized what he'd said. "Before the video where Mysterio told the world I was Spiderman. MJ and I were finally--"

"That friend of yours? You finally told her how you felt?" Tony asked, genuinely curious. Peter wasn't yelling at him anymore, and if he was still angry at him he was no longer showing it, so he considered it a step in the right direction. "Before...everything," he continued, gesturing wildly. "We were in the lab. You were up way, way past your bedtime, getting to that point where you were practically delirious, and you started talking about her. It's good, I'm happy for you."

"I'm not," Peter replied, gripping the edge of the deck and leaning forward. "The look on her face when that video played? I don't think she'll want to see me anymore. Besides, I don't want to put her in danger," he paused, cheeks burning red. "You've got enough to worry about right now, what with coming back from the dead and all," he continued, giving Tony a pointed look. "You don't wanna hear about what I'm going through."

"Whose idea do you think it was for you to come here? I'm kidding, it was Pepper's, but I backed her up one hundred percent. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't care about you," Tony insisted. He heard Peter let out a soft laugh and frowned in confusion. "What?"

Peter stared up at the pin prick stars, remembering vaguely what it felt like to hurtle through them. "We never used to talk like this."

Tony could count on his one hand the times he'd hugged Peter, and on the same hand the number of times they'd had such serious discussions, in non-life threatening situations. It wasn't intentional, a by-product of the facade he'd hid behind over the years. He hadn't had a good relationship with his own father, Lord knew, so it made sense that he'd struggle communication wise with the child he considered his own. Still, he vowed before bringing them all back that he'd do a better job at it. "No, we didn't," he replied. "But as it turns out, losing fifty percent of the world's population including the protege you love like a son, getting married to the smartest woman on the planet, and becoming a dad before nearly dying at the hands of an evil alien bent on destruction really changes your outlook on life."

"Pepper's the smartest woman on the planet?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Of course she is. She's going to figure out how to get you out of this mess," he replied, already picturing her pacing back and forth inside demanding answers from whoever she was on the phone with. He shifted a little, wincing as he felt a sharp pain radiate up his side. He held up his arm in Peter's direction. "Come on, kid. Help me up. Let's see what progress she's made so far."

"Are you okay? I mean, you survived despite the power of those stones literally coursing through you, and seriously, how real your fake arm looks is kind of weirding me out, but--" he cast his eyes downward at the look on Tony's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean--"

"No, it's okay," Tony assured him. "They had to take a piece of my calf muscle to help fix the side of my face. But hey, I'm officially part robot now, so I guess I've got that going for me."

Peter smiled, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. As they walked towards the house, he caught a glimpse of Tony's scars, some of them faint but still proof of all he'd gone through in the name of keeping the world safe. Before he could stop himself, Peter launched himself at Tony, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm really, really glad you're okay."

Tony had nearly lost his balance from the unexpected hug, but he knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. He waited a few seconds before pulling back. "Me too, kid. And listen, about what you said before? About being afraid of whether MJ would want to see you anymore? If she feels half as much for you as you do for her, I think you're going to be fine."

Peter opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again. There'd be time to talk things through--with Tony, with MJ, with Aunt May--but he knew not everything would be solved overnight. "Should we go inside?"

Tony nodded, leading the way. He listened quietly for the sound of Pepper's voice, wanting to seek her out and discuss what their next steps were in terms of figuring out Peter's life post-identity reveal. He knew it would take time and some not altogether pleasant decisions, and there was a part of him that wondered just how well he could help whilst still being declared dead to the world. Still, that night all the people he cared for most would be under one roof, causing him to feel more relaxed and to breathe easier than he had in a long time. It wasn't much, but it was a start.


End file.
